The Steps to Life
by clearnights-darkdays
Summary: Practically every kid asks that one question, "Where do babies come from?" But in the Uchiha Clan no one seems to be able to answer truthfully...slight Sasusaku


**A/N: I could not help but write this story. It just hit me all of a sudden! Many characters are very OOC but if they were normal it would not fit the story...it would be kind of creepy...  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...THIS WOULD SO BE IN IT!  
**

* * *

**The Steps to Life**

The five-year-old Itachi Uchiha stared up at his father with big eyes. After a long day of training with his father, he was tired and snacking on an onigiri. It wasn't his favorite food, but he sure was hungry. He then decided to ask his father the question which practically every child asks.

"Daddy…where do babies come from?" he asked innocently.

His father stiffened and his grip on the newspaper tightened slightly. As leader of the Uchiha Clan he refused to answer that they came from a _stork_. It seemed ridiculous to say something like that. So, he set down his newspaper, clasped his hands together, and took a deep breath.

"Well," he started off seriously unsure on how to continue. "When two people wish to…when they love each other they…want a baby."

Itachi blinked at this answer. He kept staring at his father waiting for him to complete his answer.

His father, figuring he could not trick his child, lied, "When they want a baby they buy one from a special store."

Itachi then nodded his head and finished his onigiri.

He had a triumphant look on his face as he innocently spoke, "I knew it! My friend told me they came from Mommy's stomach! He said something about a daddy giving the mommy's eggs spam and creating a baby from it or something…"

Fugaku twitched and decided to ignore that last statement and continue with his day.

Due to Itachi not being clarified on how babies were made, when six-year-old Sasuke Uchiha finally came around asking the question:

"Hey…where do babies come from?"

The eleven-year-old Itachi quickly saved his dad and jumped in the conversation. He spoke with a very clear tone as if he knew exactly what he was saying and said, "Babies come from stores…DUH!"

Sasuke blinked at this answer and pondered about it for a while. He didn't understand why he didn't see babies lined up against the aisles at the grocery stores then. But then again, it _was_ Itachi who said it so it had to be true! Poor Fugaku sat at the same table where he told the lie to Itachi, and he didn't say a word.

Many years later when Sasuke decided to go back to Konoha, due to ninjas learning how to control their chakra, become better on the battlefield, and especially due to the fact that Sasuke had left Konoha. Sasuke, now 18, never took a Home Economics class. Thus, he never learned the truth of babies.

So when Sakura was talking to Ino about how weird it was for her to have to deliver a baby for a woman at the hospital, Sasuke asked, "What? You bought the baby for her?"

Sakura then looked over at him and asked, "What are you saying?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever."

"And then there was all this blood, and it was really gross. But when the baby came out…it was so amazing. It was so touching," she finished.

Sasuke then furrowed his eyebrows. Blood? Came out?! Where did the baby come out from…the plastic bag?

"Oi! Sakura! What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Um…a woman giving birth?" she answered confused.

"What? You're not making sense! Why was she at the hospital? Why wasn't she at the store?" he asked even more confused than Sakura.

Sakura then gave him an odd look and said, "Did Orochimaru do anything to your BRAIN? You're acting really…dumb."

Ino then laughed, "I bet Orochimaru did more things to him than just to his _brain_."

Sasuke had no clue what they were talking about. It was so sad how he, who had killed many people, was so innocent in the ways of life.

Sasuke, now 24, was engaged to Sakura. She was so happy and said yes, but she had no idea that Sasuke still did not know what sex, pregnancy, or things like that were. Sure, he knew how to do it, but he had no idea what the effects were.

"Sakura…you know…I've been thinking. We should get a kid…" he said one night while stroking her hair.

Sakura blushed and laughed.

"Shouldn't we be talking about these things _after_ we get married?" she asked unsure.

He then looked out the window, "Yeah but shouldn't we start looking now? I mean what if they run out of the kid that we want? We probably can put it on hold or something. The store will probably let us do that right?"

Sakura then turned to face him.

"What are you saying?" she asked with a very odd look on her face.

"You know…if we start looking now we'll have a good idea on what kind of kid we can get, and how many they have left and stuff like that."

"…Sasuke…you're not making sense."

"What?"

It then occurred to Sakura that Sasuke had no idea how babies were made. He _had_ left to go with Orochimaru right as they were learning those kinds of lessons.

"Uh…Sasuke…where do you think babies come from?" she asked almost wincing.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "The store…duh."

She let out a small giggle and asked, "Where did you hear _that_?!"

Sasuke then blushed and looked sheepish, "Itachi…when I was like six."

Sakura placed her hands over her mouth and giggled some more. After she finished laughing, she whispered into Sasuke's ear the truth of babies.

Once he learned this information he stared out the window with wide eyes and said, "Wow…"

After a while, a small smirk formed over his face as he asked, "Well…you want to go make one?"

Hiro Uchiha sat at the table with his father. He bounced up and down in his seat, gaining his bubbly personality from his mother.

"Hey…Daddy…" he started slowly.

Sasuke slowly looked up at him, "Yes?"

A small flashback occurred to Sasuke of himself when he was six at a table with his father. At that time he had asked _that question_. Sasuke was unsure on what to answer so he started to fidget.

"Well…" Hiro started.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"Yes?" she asked as she appeared in the door.

"Help Hiro out!" Sasuke said as he quickly got up and was about to leave.

"But Daddy! Mommy doesn't cook the tomatoes as well as you do!" he complained.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and said, "Oh…I can help you with that."

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed as she left the room once more.

As Sasuke started pulling out tomatoes from the refrigerator Hiro sat at the table playing with his chopsticks.

"Oh yeah…by the way…Daddy…where do babies come from?"

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWW!**


End file.
